The present invention concerns an anode pod system and method for installing such system. When installed, the system provides cathodic protection to offshore structures or platforms, such as those used in offshore oil and/or gas well drilling and production operations.
The invention involves a new concept for installation of anodes on existing offshore structures. A primary application of that concept is to improve the cathodic protection for iron or steel located near the mudline or base of such structures.
Cathodic protection systems are implemented on offshore structures to prevent the corrosion of the structural iron or steel. The use of sacrificial anodes, which are typically placed throughout the structure during onshore fabrication, has proven to be an effective method of protection. Some existing platforms, however, have anode systems which have depleted to a state in which they no longer are preventing active corrosion. Some structures have low protection throughout, while others experience the problem only in particular areas. One specific area of concern on conventional offshore drilling/production platforms is the mudline area. The lower section of a platform with battered legs has more metallic surface area, and thus requires a higher concentration of anodes. The installation of additional anodes to improve the cathodic protection in the mudline region is a difficult task and that task becomes more complex with increasing water depths.